Remnants of Black Reaper
by Amatsu Kagaseo
Summary: A spinoff of God's Entertainment, where Ragna the Prototype Susanoo is the main character. Remnant survived the onslaught of the dreaded Monster that even the Two Gods and Salem fear. Peace has returned, relatively, yet danger is still lurking in the shadows. Will the arrival of the Reaper prevent it, or follow the step of the Beast of Calamity of old? Ragna x Multi.
1. Chapter 1

Long time ago, there was only the vast blackness of space world with only two beings, or rather, two Gods, the God of Light and the God of Darkness. The elder of the two created the world that later known as Remnant and its inhabitants. As the opposite of creation, the God of Darkness unleashed a dreadful race called Grimm feasting on creatures of life. To settle their feud, the Gods agreed to see the birth of Humanity, seeing the humans could combat against the Grimms with Magic granted by Darkness.

Ozma was a proud knight of the Ancient Kingdom and a good husband of Salem, daughter of a powerful Duke. They lived together for a short period before Ozma succumbed to his illness, bringing great grief to Salem. She set the journey to find the God Brothers to resurrect him and as a reward for her loyalty, the younger God brought back Ozma. The lovers were reunited briefly when the elder God knew of this and returned Ozma back to the land of dead. Overcome with despair and anger, Salem turned both brothers into each other and led Humanity against them. The War between Man and God erupted.

It was that time the **Monster** appeared from nowhere and slaughtered both sides, forcing them to cease fire and focus on the threat. The **Monster** had a humanoid shape and its body was a dark bulky kind of armor with a glowing crest on its chest and two shoulders of ferocious-looking heads, blood-red eyes trailing on its legs and a large tail. But what made people afraid of it most was its ever grinning hellish face and many tendrils spouting from its back with heads modeled after its shoulders, which the **Monster** mainly used to attack its foes.

Salem called the **Monster** The Beast of Calamity and the Gods gave it the moniker 'Embodiment of Destruction and Chaos'. It was impervious to human's weapons and magic while shrugging off Gods' powers effortlessly. It carried a scythe empowered with darkness and harvested the souls of its victims to consume. Its right hand had the ability to drain its enemy's lifespan and returned him/her to an empty husk while its left one constantly drained the essence of everything within a certain radius Even Gods' superior golems were not exception. Even the legendary Silver-Eyed Warriors were nothing but another meal to it.

When all hopes were lost, a lone female stood before the apocalyptic Beast. She had a long tied red hair and a pair of brown eyes; she possessed a slender but not easily underestimating body. Her armor composed a skintight suit with white, black and purple colors scheme. Her weapon was a gigantic mass of metal that when activated, it transformed into a futuristic energy blade and two floating mechanical objects that helped she fly.

"Prepare yourself!"

The woman let out a battle cry before charging at the Beast, who was strangely shocked at her arrival. Her blade cleaved off each of its serpentine head with ease and forced the monster to engage in close combat with its scythe. Despite her initial advantage, the Beast eventually overpowered her with its might and a power that via his Relic of Knowledge, the God of Light determined it could will its owner to become stronger than its foe. Salem, seeing the mysterious savior at the brink of defeat, decided to cooperate with the Sibling Gods to deliver a combination strike when the Beast was careless. They hit the wrong target.

"**No no no **_**NO**_**! GUHAAAAAARGH**!"

For the first time, the Beast let out its voice, clearly male, at the sight of his attacker being pierced by the combined light, which only gazed on his body. The dark miasma around him disappeared and he ran to catch the falling figure. Turned out the warrior was his lover and the Beast cradled her lifeless body in his arms, tears flowing from his once nightmarish eyes.

"**Please wake up. Don't joke with me like this. I already lost you twice, I can't…**"

The man once known as the Beast roared at the sky, causing the ground to shake violently. Salem could relate to his pain as she had lost her lover two times to fate. He then returned his rampage with this time more brutal and ruthless before mysteriously vanished along with his dead lover.

The short peace between two sides came to an end when the Brothers decided to wipe out Humanity not because of their rebellion, but to prevent another Beast of Calamity to surface again. They cursed Salem with immortality and then eradicated what left of the humans after a long and bloody war before leaving the world with God of Darkness shattering a major of the Moon. The rest was history.

* * *

It had been millennia since the (one-sided) War with Black Beast of Destruction, God's abandonment and the fall of the Second Kingdom. Human and Faunus, a race that popped out after Gods had left, tried to live peacefully with each other when the threat of Grimms rose with two races managing to drive the soulless creatures away at the cost of discrimination. Humans turned on Faunuses because of the latter's animalistic features and with another long war, both races came up with a permanent ceasefire and a 'peace' between them.

The Grimms, led by the mysterious Queen, used the still burning hatred between Human and Faunus to attack them with negative emotions as the monsters' attraction. Four Kingdoms built the Huntsman Academy to counter this threat. Beacon was one of them, stationed at Kingdom of Vale, with the seasoned and retired Huntsman Ozpin as its Headmaster. Beacon was famous for producing good breed of Huntsmen and Summer Rose along with her team STRQ was among them. She was an energetic girl, an experienced Huntress, a good wife to Taiyang Xiao Long and a good mother to young Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. One day at their house in Patch, Summer and Taiyang saw a thunderous howl on the blackened sky so they came outside to check if a Nevermore somehow got into their location.

They saw a gargantuan head of a ferocious beast roaring on the sky. Feeling uneasy, the Huntsman pair got their weapons ready when from its mouth, a red lightning struck down at the forest not too far from their house and then the sky became normal again with no sight of the beast. Summer was the first to arrive at the scene to check. All the trees around the crater was burned to the roots and the animals were blasted away with their corpses still smoking.

"What in the…?"

Taiyang ran after his wife and was speechless like Summer when seeing a young man with spiky white hair, a dark brown coat and black baggy pants lying facedown on a pool of blood, presumably his. His weapon, a large sword with a mechanical part that looked like a revolver cylinder and the edge taking most of its design, landed not too far from here. Summer gasped in horror to see a gaping hole on his left chest and blood was flowing from it. She told Taiyang to carry the young man back to their house quickly while she called for Qrow.

* * *

-Lost World-

"**BUKKOROSU!**" (I will kill you!)

Ragna in his Prototype God form lunged at the smirking Mad Puppeteer with his massive claws. Relius summoned Ignis to intercept but Ragna, having disabled the MEIOH system that functioned as his limiter, easily tore apart the mechanical doll. Surprisingly, the man had little to nothing a worry about his impending fate at the hand of a murderous and furious God before him. Ragna picked him up at his throat.

"Any. Fucking. Last words, Clover?"

"I have already archived my goal and plunged this world into chaos. I have no regret." Relius' mask dropped and revealed a middle-aged version of Carl's with a cold smile. "Make this quick, Bloodedge. Or rather, Mr. Ragna _Yayoi_ Mercury."

Ragna saw red as he closed his fist, reducing Relius into a mess of blood and brain tissues. Heaving, he slowly turned around and looked at another mass of meat and blood that once belonged to Hazama Honoka, _her_ murderer. He reached the locket on his collar and opened; it was a small picture frame of Ragna and Tsubaki taking during their date at Kazamotsu. He smiled warmly at the memories before an immense pain took over his mind and he staggered over the platform near the opening Cauldron.

[That's why I told you to never release MEIOH and now your brain is degrading! Tager, get over there and haul his ass back!]

Kokonoe's voice echoed over the radio, her tone desperate. Ragna could only hear muffed affirmation from the Red Devil along with Makoto's panicked cries amidst of his headache. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw Celica rushing at him. Damn Celica and her overly protective side! Not only her help was unnecessary to his state, her presence also shut down the seithr in his body, which mainly operated his heart and major of his internal system.

"Kuh!"

Ragna let out a painful cough and saw a pile of blood on his hand. He smirked lightly; his time was up. His vision started to blur and his mind, while not hurting anymore, slowly ceased to work. Everything became whiter each second he waited. Ragna looked at the locket one last time with his trembling hand before closing it and going backward, right into the blazing inferno.

"Ragna, don't do this!"

"Yeah, Ragna-kun! You can't, not when Nu-chan and Lambda-chan are waiting for you back in the Church!"

Ah, those two Murakumo sisters. He smiled fondly at the images of Nu cheerfully greeting him at the door and Lambda waiting him at the dinner room with a small yet warm smile. They promised to attend his wedding but it wouldn't happen anymore. Ragna was at the rear of the platform now; he could feel the intensely hotness of the Boundary waiting to devour him.

"Hey, Kokonoe…Remember our promise? That…I can take you to Master's house and then…the date you have been pestering me about?"

[…Yeah, still remember it as clear as I can see your face now. You damn womanizer, even near dying, you still manage to utter that line.]

"Heh, I learned from the best." Ragna chuckled at his perhaps best friend, Kagura Mutsuki. Said man was being restrained by Tager from advancing further while screaming Ragna's name. "Kagura you magnificent bastard, how is Homura? Is the coup success?"

"All is done and His Highness is awaiting your return. So come back here, Ragna! I don't want to be the one to deliver this news to Noel!"

"Shut it…Your loud mouth is hurting my ears."

Ragna was technically blinded now. Combining it with the greatly reduced hearing and the fact the wound from Hazama's Ouroboros on his chest, he was at his last legs.

"Tell her, Makoto, Nu and Lambda…that I'm sorry. Looks like I and Tsubaki can't join one of your big ass parties again."

Sparing his last strength to recall the smiling face of his girlfriend, Ragna jumped into the Cauldron."

* * *

This fic is a parallel version of **God's Entertainment** where Ragna is the main character with the world building completely revamped to suit him better. The plot will start before Summer's 'death' one or two years and then skips to before RWBY Volume 1 a few months.

Yes, I am one of the rare diehard Ragna/Tsubaki shippers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rose was a young, innocent and a weapon geek. She grew up in the warm hands of her dad, mom, uncle and half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. Ruby wasn't supposed the truth about her sister but one night she eavesdropped the conversation between Dad and Uncle Qrow, she knew it all. But she didn't care, as her sister was a big part of her heart. Dad often taught Yang and Ruby about some self-defense skills though Taiyang insisted that Ruby only knew very basic ones as she was still young. Still, those lessons were fun because Mom and occasionally Uncle dropped by and gave tips too.

Today the weather was not good. Summer told the girls to stay inside while the parents went out to check the roar earlier. Yang went to the storeroom where her Dad placed a sandbag for the blonde to practicing her boxing while Ruby watched the TV in the living room. The younger sibling had a bad feeling so she kept looking at the front door and ignoring the weather forecast broadcasted on the TV. Her face brightened up when seeing Qrow outside the windows and went to open the door for her uncle. She flinched when he and her dad were helping a very wounded man with a lifeless face, her mom carrying a large sword behind.

"Ruby dear, you and Yang prepare the spare room for me, fast. This man needs emergency treatment."

Summer said with a grim look. Ruby nodded right away and left to do it. Taiyang went to get the first-aid box and told Qrow to take off the man's outfit. The three STRQ members only hoped their medical skills sufficient for now. Qrow earlier said that due to the bad weather, the roads to Patch's hospital was cut off. Carefully removing the tattered coat and underneath shirt, Taiyang momentarily flinch while Summer was nauseated at the sight of various bruises, sword cuts, snake bites and then a hole from the left chest to the back. Worse, one with good vision could see the weakly pulsing heart few millimeters under the hole

"Shit... This guy must have done something really bad to get this kind of beating." Qrow commented while trying not to puke.

"Stop talking and help me press on this spot!" Summer yelled at the drunken man, who shrugged and lent a hand. They even applied some of their Auras to accelerate the process. At last, they managed to stop the bleeding temporary and next was to bandage the other wounds before getting him to the room Ruby and Yang had prepared. Qrow and Taiyang collapsed on the couch to get a breath after the intense operation while Summer changed her attention to the sword as she, like her daughter, a weapon geek or 'fetish', as Qrow said.

"Gods, this is heavy!"

Summer tried to flip the sword to check the other side but it wouldn't budge. Giving up, she switched to examine the mechanics on the weapon. It was transformable like hers and Qrow's with at least two modes: sword and scythe. It took the woman quite an effort to pull the snap to make Blood Scythe switch to scythe form. But it's getting weirder when the edge was too short to function as such weapon. And there was the revolver cylinder too.

"Argh, this is so frustrating!"

"Shut it, Summer. We are trying to get a nap here."

* * *

The next few days were relatively normal, except the young man was still unconscious. Ruby, like her mother, was fascinated with his weapon and took every chance possible to sneak into the storehouse to look at the sword. She saw a small engraved line across the hilt and went to get a magnifier.

"Forever and After, Ragna Mercury and Tsubaki Yayoi."

Ruby read the words aloud and miraculously, the sword began to flash rapidly, causing the young Rose to panic. At the guest room, the man's hands twitched.

Outside, Taiyang was sparing with Yang when a serious of howls and roars came from the forest. He stood protectively before his daughter as the footsteps were getting closer and closer. A Beowulf jumped out of the bushes and a precise kick at its skull killed the creature immediately.

"Get back, Yang!"

Taiyang ordered while fending off an Imp. Yang knew her dad's intention and ran back to the house to alarm her mom. Summer was cooking when her elder daughter burst into the cooking room and informed her of the situation. She quickly grabbed her weapon and told Yang to get Ruby to hide before heading out. She almost skipped a beat when an Ursa was right before her face and barely dodged its claws.

"Tai!"

"Right!"

Taiyang leaped for an elbow at the Grimm's skullcap while Summer shoved her rifle at its mouth and unloaded three bullets, effectively killing it on spot. Another Beowolf lunged the duo and seemed to lure them away from the house, which the Huntsmen didn't realize at the moment. Right after, an Alpha emerged from the forest and approached the building, its fangs bared.

…

Ruby sighed in relief as the sword stopped shining. She gave it one final look before exiting the room and seeing a worried-looking Yang.

"Ruby, go back there quick!"

"W-What's wrong Yang?!"

"Grimms."

Ruby gulped in fear and complied. Yang closed the door and barricaded it with everything she could grab on and then hugged her sister to calm her down. Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps.

"Oh no, they are here…"

"Shh, don't say a word."

Yang peeked over the small hole on the door and it was indeed the Alpha Beowolf. It was sniffing so she made the 'hold your breath' sign to Ruby. Yang's heart stopped beating when the Grimm's head turned to her. She was praying for the Great Gods as the Alpha brought its nose closer to the door.

"!"

Suddenly, Yang and Ruby heard a painful whine and then a squish. The sound of something vaporizing puzzled the sisters as Yang gathered her courage to open the door. Two orbs of red and green greeted her.

"Huh? A kid?"

She recognized him as the man her family was tending to and was relieved to see him up and kicking. Her eyes widened at the sight of a scary-looking, massive claw that was supposedly his right hand. Ruby was curious and poked her head out to see.

"Ah, it's you! You are awaked!" The girl said cheerfully. The man was confused but he motioned the sisters to come out, which they obeyed. Ruby then proceeded to bombard him with questions about his sword, Blood Scythe, and how he transformed his hand. He was surprised that unlike the blonde, she wasn't afraid of its look. Still, this was annoying.

"Argh damn, one question at the time!"

"Oh right. Your sword is transformable right? I hear from mom that it can switch to scythe and gun. Did you make it or someone else? Did you crave the sentence on its grip…"

The man slapped his hand, the normal looking one, hard on his face to display his discomfort, prompting Yang to nudge her sister to make her stop. The blonde then remembered that her parents were still out there fighting against the monsters.

"Mister, you can fight right?"

"Call me Ragna and yeah, so?"

"Please go help my mom and dad! They are strong but I'm not sure they can hold off against the Grimms!"

Ragna was about to ask what the heck the Grimms were but decided to do later and headed to the front door. There was a beast smaller than the one he had killed standing there so Ragna made the short work by impaling his claws through its skull. Yang was shocked at the brutality but stayed silent.

"Ah Mr. Ragna, your sword!"

Ruby called out for him and showed him where Blood Scythe was. Ragna gave his trusty blade a nostalgic look, which was not unnoticed by the younger girl. He lifted it with his left hand and snapped the hilt to switch it to gun mode. He turned to the kids.

"Can't let you here. Stay close to me if you want to live."

Ruby nodded vigorously with Yang before the trio went out. Ragna's index finger kept pressing the trigger as Grimms after Grimms fell before the barrel of Blood Scythe. Whichever getting too close met its end at his dark claws. They advanced steadily with smoking corpses in their wakes.

"That's mom and dad!" Yang pointed at the duo fighting off the Ursas ahead, weariness visible on their faces. Ragna shrunk his right hand and switched side. The circular red shell on his forehand opened a little and released a cloud of purple smoke, which was absorbed into his weapon. He took aim.

"Stay back, kids. You don't want get caught in the blast though."

They followed his words and took many steps backward. Inhaling, Ragna focused his vision at the biggest of the Grimm bunch. His left green eye was shut to let the right do the job.

"**Bloody Magnum**!"

The barrel unleashed a spiral tip encased in what looked one of the Black Beast's head that soared through the air and chopped off the Ursa Major's head and a couple of smaller ones. Ragna himself was surprised at the recoil as he found himself hitting the tree, hard. The girls rushed to his side but he waved them off. He cocked the grip to change Blood Scythe to its namesake form. Ruby awed at the red aura went from his right arm into the weapon and shaped into a menacing sickle.

"Is that a Semblance?"

Ignoring the question, Ragna leaped forward and brought down the scythe upon an Imp to cleave it in half. He changed his direction and swept, tearing apart anything unfortunate in range. One Beowolf sneaked on him and slashed at his back but he didn't budge and instead, Ragna delivered a spin kick and swung his scythe to finish the job.

"*whistle* he is good." Taiyang remarked as he backslapped an Apathy.

"His weapon…" Summer was trembling, prompting Tai to sigh. Not again. "IS SO COOL!"

* * *

After clearing the rest of the Grimms, Ragna intended to leave while clearing out his head but the puppy eyes from Ruby made his body betray his brain. The Reaper begrudgingly followed the family back to their house. Qrow also arrived to supervise the situation. If anything, he was just here for booze.

"So…" He finished chucking down his flask and pointed it at the uncomfortable Ragna. "We found ya at the same spot 'dis small outbreak happened and ya know what, I am seeing a connection here."

"Say what you want, like I ever want to stay in this hellhole." Ragna displayed his distaste of waking up in a strange place.

"Language!" Summer scolded him while covering Ruby's ears. Unfortunately, Yang heard them all and started mimicking Ragna's gruff voice and his 'hellhole' word. He rubbed his forehead in annoyance, still thinking about how in the world had he been still alive and ended up in this world. Yes, he had already deduced that this was not his world from the lack of seithr and while his right eye and grimoire still functioned, he still required the converter built in his aesthetic arm to produce the amount of seithr his body needed to live. And it was on low right now so he had to find something sufficient for Time Eater to consume.

'Dammit, where is Kokonoe when you need her?'

"…gna. Uncle Ragna!"

"Huh what!"

He almost fell out of the chair when Ruby brought her face too close to his liking. Wait, uncle?

"Are you staying here?"

"W…What are you talking about? Of course I am gonna leave." Was the answer with that usual scowl of his. Ruby immediately attacked him with her puppy gaze, which was partly effective but not fully. Having endured with the three Murakumo sisters, he had developed a good resistance to this kind of tactic.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Yang snickered at the arguing duo while Taiyang and Summer just sighed with a smile. Qrow was being Qrow.

* * *

The plot will move a bit slow at first until Summer's 'death' and I will skip to pre-RWBY Vol 1 a few weeks. I can't promise but I will try to write more than 2k words in the future.

For now, R&R guys!


End file.
